


Sweet Caroline

by Heta01



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heta01/pseuds/Heta01
Summary: "And when I hurt, hurting runs off my shoulders. How can I hurt when holding you?"
Relationships: church family - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Sweet Caroline

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for why I've been absent or why this is short.

Golden sunlight had shone through the windows of the tiny little blue house that he lived in. He, his wife, and his daughter. His entire world fit into that small house and right now, in that bright sunny morning, his world was compacted right there in the modest little kitchen.

The red headed little girl giggled and grinned as her father spun and bobbed her around, her mother watching in blissful peace. 

The Earth song from so many years ago played on the second hand radio, it’s trumpets and drum beats excitedly surrounding the small family of three. Throwing her in the air a few inches, the father sang along in a rather flat southern drawl as the girl looked down at him lovingly.

“Reaching out… Touching me… Touching you! Sweet Caroline-”

“BUM BUM B- AAAH HA HA HA!” The girl attempted singing along but her father held her close and tickled her furiously, causing a screeching laughter. Soon the mother joined in playfully laughing and tackling her husband, Neil Diamond continuing in the background.

They were a happy family. And a close one. It was perfect. Everything was perfect. Nothing could go wrong. True to the lyrics, good times never seemed so good-

“Sir.” A woman’s stern and serious voice interrupted the man’s thoughts. He looked over to her, hands behind his back in a clasp. “The AI unit has arrived.”

“Excellent.”


End file.
